From That Day On
by LucJig
Summary: They had survived the worst, and life was as normal as it was going to get. Only for some it's harder to move on than others.


_This is proof that I miss my other story already. You may want to take some time to read Dark Waters if you want proper context. Code of Gennai would help you understand Tai's OOCness too. __Don't worry, I'm not planning on having all my oneshots from here on out be references to past stories. Maybe one. Or two. Or I'll just do a sequel. Who knows._

_Digimon is not mine. The story lines are._

* * *

><p><strong>From That Day On<strong>

Odaiba was brighter than she remembered it. Maybe the city was happy to have her back, or maybe she was just plain ecstatic about returning home. Sure, she had an amazing time as an exchange student to America, but there was nothing like being among friendly Digidestined. It was all perfectly timed as well. Perhaps that was another reason why it was such a bright day. TK's birthday was this week.

Kari's smile faded as she recalled one important detail. TK was still in France. He had left even before she went to America. She couldn't believe she had forgotten, but there hadn't been much going through Kari's mind except how happy she was that she would be in Japan for his birthday. The only catch was that he would be on the other side of the world. Just the luck of a Digidestined.

She stepped off the bus at the stop nearest her house. Tai knew she was coming home; over the past year his sudden spike in maturity had caught everyone off guard, despite given the circumstances. Yet even so, he wasn't there to greet her. Another old Digidestined was.

"You make it home."

Kari chuckled at his broken English, and turned to the Bearer of Friendship. She responded in the language of the Americans. "Yes, and you should plan a trip there someday. It is a great place."

"Uh," Matt murmured, scratching the back of his shaggy blond head. He reverted to his native tongue. "Come again?"

This time the child of Light let out a whole-hearted laugh. She responded in Japanese as well. "Yep, I'm back. And not soon enough. America was really fun, but I kind of get homesick easily."

Matt nodded, smiling. Kari looked around.

"Is Tai around?"

The older Digidestined nodded. "Soon. He had some stuff to take care of."

Kari didn't fail to notice a little sheepishness in Matt's manner as he walked her in the direction of her apartment. She knew he was hiding something. Tai may have done some growing up, but he was still terribly predictable. He was probably setting up a get together with the local Digidestined, and he would most certainly try and make it a surprise. Kari was already on her guard.

Before long, she and Matt were climbing the steps to her apartment. Their walk had been pleasant, Kari sharing about some of her adventures with the Americans and translating a few common phrases into English for him. Ever since their encounter with the world of darkness, she had opened up to him, and he likewise. She owed him her life, after all.

Matt's pace slowed in an over exaggerated notion of nervousness, which Kari did not fail to notice. They were on her floor.

"Okay, what's going on?" She finally said.

The Bearer of Friendship cast a sidelong glance at her, not fully facing her. "I thought you'd never ask."

By now, her front door was standing in front of them. Kari stopped short. "Tai has a surprise party going on, doesn't he?"

Matt shrugged. Her guess didn't catch him off guard. He didn't seem fazed at all that the secret was up. It was, after all, overly predictable of her brother. "Just hope the surprise is more pleasant than not." He said quietly.

Kari paused at that, but decided to ignore it for the moment, and grabbed the door handle. Pushing it open, she stepped into the dimly lit apartment. The shades were pulled shut in the living room, casting deep shadows that she knew were hiding something. As soon as she stepped into the pitch dark, she counted down in her head. Three…two…one…

"SURPRISE!"

Right on cue, the lights flashed on. Kari smiled knowingly at the faces of her best friends before being enveloped by her brother's hug. She squeezed him back tightly, suddenly venting all her pent-up homesickness. It was good to be around Tai again.

"Kari!" Her brother was yelling as he pulled away from her. "You made it safe!"

She beamed back. "Yep! And I miss America already!"

"Oh, gee, thanks a lot." Tai rolled his eyes at her remark.

Yolei came up next. "I missed you so much, girl!"

Kari laughed happily, embracing her DNA partner. "It would have been a lot more exciting with you around for sure."

Sora was next, and then all the boys. Ken was still somewhat shy, though he had opened up to her a lot more like Matt after the conflict of two years passed. Davis was still overflowing with energy. Joe tactful. Cody polite. Izzy would have shaken her hand if she hadn't come out and hugged him first. Tai couldn't keep himself from bouncing off the walls the whole time.

Before long, the teenagers were reclining on couches, reverting to simple, mirthful conversation. Word reached Kari that Mimi would be contacting them as soon as possible, and the child of Light made sure that her phone was on her. As Kari sat down, she glanced around, keeping tabs on everyone. She was sitting between Davis and Ken, one bragging about the latest soccer championship, the other making sure nothing was exaggerated too much. Tai stood nearby, cutting in on the conversation with his own input and jabs towards Davis. Sora stood by as well, laughing at the boy's antics. Cody, Izzy, and Joe were having their own separate conversation, with Yolei looking on. It was probably something intellectual, knowing that circle of the Digidestined.

It was strange how everyone was so engrossed in their own conversations. It didn't seem like they were trying very hard to include her. Not that she normally was, but as much as she enjoyed listening to Tai and Davis' jeering, she had her own stories she wouldn't mind sharing. Kari glanced at her best friends' faces individually. They almost seemed to be avoiding her gaze. Except one. She felt someone's eyes on her. Sparing a glance in Cody's general direction, she caught sight of the one she hadn't noticed was present, sitting by the youngest Digidestined. After a double take, her jaw dropped.

Though only for an instant.

"TK!" She cried suddenly. Leaping from her seat, she charged forward, barely noticing that the conversation had ceased around her. The child of Hope remained in his seat, smirking at her as his eyes sparkled.

"Hi," he said simply, but knowingly.

Kari knelt to eye level in front of where he sat, and she grasped his hands that lay limp in his lap. "How long have you been here?"

"Only for a couple days." He replied, the smile never fading in the least. "Mom sent me home early. I was missing everyone a bit too much."

She longed to embrace him, just like she had the other boys, but he made no move. They simply held each other's hands. Kari stood to sit by him on the couch, but only bumped into the arm rest. That wasn't supposed to be there. Only then did Kari notice he wasn't sitting on the couch.

He was in a wheelchair.

Kari tightened her grip. Her heart began beating rapidly in foreboding. "Um, TK. What happened? What's wrong?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Aw, nothing. I kinda tripped down the stairs and broke an ankle."

The child of Light glanced down and saw that one of his feet was indeed wrapped in a brace. Matt huffed from where he leaned against the wall behind TK. "He thinks it's the perfect excuse for me to wheel him around everywhere."

The younger blond twisted his head to look up at his brother. "Isn't it?"

"I've told you, squirt. Technically, you only need crutches."

"Pansy!" Davis decided to put in real quick before resuming his argument with Tai. Kari beamed at TK, but saw something in his expression that hinted at more than the obvious.

Matt suddenly straightened. "Well, I guess I'll get the food started."

"About time," Tai commented. Those two goggle-heads always had something to say about the Ishida-Takaishi's.

Matt smirked and turned to go to the kitchen, but was cut off as his brother raised his hand and loudly cleared his throat. The older blond rolled his eyes and grabbed TK's wheelchair by the back and dragged him after.

"You coming?" TK gestured to Kari as he rode backwards. She smiled and followed, glancing back at the mostly friendly party. She found it strange how Ken, Sora, and Yolei all shot a short glance at her. At the exact same moment. Kari strode the rest of the way into the kitchen hurriedly. TK backed himself into the wall as Matt shooed DemiVeemon out of the fridge and into the living room. Upamon was out napping on Cody's head, and Wormmon sat beside Ken, leaving Poromon, Patamon, and Gatomon the only digimon in the kitchen. The blonds made no attempt to clear them out. Kari gazed worriedly at her best friend. TK noticed her look and sighed.

"No, it's not just the ankle."

"It's not the ankle at all," Matt corrected, glancing up to make sure the door to the living room was shut, giving the three their privacy.

"What is it then?" Kari asked hesitantly.

"It's...well, it's that time of year again." TK said from where he sat, his voice growing fainter.

His birthday was coming up, Kari remembered. It took a moment, but it dawned on her just in time for TK to let his head drop forward and groan softly, his eyes squeezing shut. She was at his side in an instant, her hand grasping his arm. Matt and the digimon looked on sadly. TK acknowledged neither of them as his head began slowly rolling from side to side in discomfort. Another anguished moan escaped his throat. Kari shot a desperate look at the older brother, searching for an answer. He held a finger up to his lips, signalling for her to be quiet and stay calm. He knelt in front of his brother, resting his hands on the younger boy's knees. A few more long seconds passed before TK lifted his head, his face twisted and lips parted in a grimace. Letting out one last pained grunt, he finally peeled his eyes open.

Kari realized she had been holding her breath while watching him wallow in that show of agony, but as his eyes met hers, she finally exhaled, albeit shakily. His look was apologetic. TK finally lifted an arm, and grasped his left shoulder. Kari understood.

It had happened this time of year, two years ago.

"TK," she said softly. "It's not healed?"

"No. Gennai warned me though, before we returned from the DigiWorld after all that happened. It won't ever really heal. There's been a little less pain each year so far, but around this time it always comes."

"We've been trying different pain meds," Matt put in. "Nothing works."

"And the others still don't know about it?" Kari asked incredulously.

Both boys shook their heads. Only the six that were taken to the world of darkness knew of TK's past injury at the hands of Devimon. Kari held his gaze for several moments. He definitely looked older, especially after that nightmarish incident. And by older she meant more mature. Though his eyes were still sharp and had a kind light in them, they no longer held the carefree spirit that everyone once loved. It was long gone, and as much as Kari wished to see him like he may have been before Angemon's death, she knew that each passing year would bring its share of pain, and the bright-eyed boy would fade even more.

TK's smile wavered, and Kari sensed another wave of pain coming over him. He tried desperately to keep his gaze on her own, but his body began to fidget, and in seconds the blond finally relinquished, dropping his head and closing his eyes. It was too much for her to watch. Kari reached forward and hugged him gently, one arm holding his head, the other rubbing his back. She held him close enough to feel his body labour with each breath, but took care to make sure he was as comfortable as possible at the moment.

Matt, knowing his brother was being looked after and aware that the other Digidestined would soon wonder why they couldn't smell his cooking, reluctantly began starting dinner for all the teenagers.

Eventually, TK was able to bring himself together, and took a deep breath. "Thanks, Kari."

She relaxed and returned to her kneeling position beside him. He already had his smile on again. The smile that showed his friendliness to the world, and yet if one looked hard enough, also carried the angst of a boy that had more than his share of hardships. It was hard to smile back, especially as his pain was visibly amplified, and would be for the next few days.

"Would you do it again?" He asked quietly.

"Anytime," Kari replied with a smile.

His own expression spread into a lopsided grin, and his face brightened. For once, Kari caught a short glimpse of his younger self. The TK she had first met. Sure, he may have already lost Angemon once by then, but he had still been eight, and still hadn't faced the terrors of pure darkness. He wasn't grown up then. Moments like these were rare now, and Kari never failed to catch them, and cherish them.

Because the instant would pass, and their gaze would be broken.


End file.
